


Tough Day

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Serena has left for sabbatical but is in contact with Bernie but they've made a pact, only positive communication but what happens when Bernie needs more...





	1. A need to talk

It was days like this that Bernie really missed her colleague, her best friend, her lover, her partner Serena Campbell. Despite being in regular communication while Serena had taken her sabbatical they had made a pact to only talk about positive things. Both Bernie and Serena knew that as soon as one of both showed weakness Serena and Bernie would both run to each other, this was the easy option though, both knew this would not help either of them in the long run and knew no matter how tough things became they would be reunited and nothing would ever part them again.

Bernie was the one that found this the toughest, she had spent so long running from her feelings before admitting her feelings for Serena, Serena on the other hand accepted it almost straight away, she knew it felt right and she was positive she had met her soul mate in Bernie. 

It was after a tough day at work that all Bernie wanted to do was speak to Serena but she knew she could not break the pact. She did not want to put any pressure on Serena or make Serena return before she was ready. Instead she sent her a quick text like normal when finishing work despite it being far too late for Serena to reply....

Even though I am not around you in physical form 

don't ever doubt that I am right there by your side

holding you close and loving you ever minute of every

wherever you go I will always be around 

I love you, sleep tight my love, and I will speak to you tomorrow 

Bernie sat at home needing to talk to someone but she didn't trust anyone like she did Serena. It took Bernie a while to think of a solution. She wanted to speak to Serena but knew right now, while she was away this was not fair but she would write it down and keep a journal so to speak of everything she wants to say but cannot and once Serena is home, they can read it together. 

Bernie finds an old journal at the back of one of her home office draws and starts to write, once she starts she finds its easy to write it all down and not stop.

 

My Darling Serena,

This is a bit of a surprise to me too, I never thought I would be one of these people who actually keep a journal or write to people, I never in the Army but I think it's because you are special and I hate being apart from you. I need that communication. I know we talk all the time but sometimes I need to tell you about my bad day about how much I am missing you, so I'm writing it down. 

I don't regret you going, I need you to know that, part of me wishes I could have come with you but I know that you need the time to process things properly and I know that things are helping you. 

I lost a patient today, he had been on the ward for a couple of days, problems trying to stabilise him, he had nobody looking out for him. He was 18. I cannot believe that there was nobody there at all for him, no friends came to visit or family. I think it's made me realise how lucky I am to have you and my family. 

I miss you Serena, I miss you more than words can say but I am happy you are finding yourself but please find yourself soon. I need you home. My life is better when you are around, I am happier with you by my side.

 

I love you, always and forever. 

B x

 

After finishing the letter Bernie closed the book and checked her phone before going to bed. Her face lit up after noticing a text...

 

No matter where I go Bernie, 

I never doubt that you are right here with me

I can still feel your touch and warmth around my being

And know you are always in my thoughts, no matter what 

I love you, sleep tight my love, and I will speak to you tomorrow 

 

Bernie smiled as she put her phone on the bedside table near the photo of her and Serena and whispered goodnight to the ceiling knowing Serena was doing the same and wondered what tomorrow would bring, she knew one thing for sure, she would write to Serena again tomorrow and the day after and every day until her return.


	2. India

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serena and Bernie Facetime

Bernie woke feeling refreshed for the first time sine Serena had taken her sabbatical. it was a rare day that Bernie had actually taken a day off. She had things that she needed to get done and thought a day tackling things would be easier, however she didn't want to think about that now, instead she wanted to see Serena. Bernie was grateful that Serena was more than happy to keep the lines of communication open with her, unlike her when she ran away to Ukraine, this is something Bernie has never forgiven herself for even though Serena has.

She looked at the time, she had even managed to sleep in, it was 8 o'clock, meaning that it was 12.30 in India where Serena was currently located. Serena had decided the best plan was to travel to all the locations that she had always spoke about with Elinor and experience it for the both of them but was making notes of where she would like to return with Bernie at some time.

Bernie picked up her iPad and pressed the facetime button, hoping to be able to catch Serena, something in which they tried to do whenever Serena had wifi.

After a couple of rings through the line connected and Bernie saw her lovers happy smiling face and she couldn't be happier, she was beaming. Before Bernie could say anything Serena spoke...

 _Bernie!! My love, how are you? I_ am _so happy to see you._

Bernie's heart swelled with love at hearing this, Serena positively glowed, this sabbatical seemed to be doing her the world of good.

_Serena, I'm better for seeing you now, you look gorgeous, India looks like it suits you. How is everything, are you still enjoying it?_

Even though they were thousands of miles apart and Bernie wanted noting more than Serena home in Holby, she loved hearing the adventrures she had gotton herself into, so as Serena started to up date on her latest travel, Bernie sat back with a cup of tea and watched Serena intenetly.

 _Well...you'll never guess what i've been up to recently! I had all these big plans when I looked at India but I haven't managed to do any of it. I fell in love with the hotel, its stunning Bernie, you'd like it, although it more of just a place to relax, I think you might find it difficult to sit still for periods of time. I on the other hand have loved this. I am thinking that I should have done more, I have explored the area and it's truly beautiful but I_ _think it is time for me to move on to my next adventure._

Bernie always became anxious at this point when Serena was getting ready to travel again, Bernie knew there would be a period of limited communication while Serena travelled and settled. Even though Bernie was use to travelling she always worried about something happening to Serena and she wouldn't be there to help. Serena saw this in her face

_Hey, hey, hey, don't look that that sweetie, you know i will be safe and i will contact you as soon as i can._

Bernie instanly felt guilty that Serena had picked up on her change in persona but she also loved the reassurance

_I know Serena, I love you and i worry, so where are your travels taking you next?_

Serena's face lit up as she told Bernie.

_Well you know i've always liked the sea, I'm off on a mediatterian cruise, Elinor would have loved it and i can get around some more places_

Serena's smile was so big and bright that Bernie laughed out loud.

After a few more minutes chatting about general topics both had to say goodbye.

_Serena, stay safe won't you? I want you to enjoy your time and take as long as you need but know I love you._

_As I always say to you Bernie, you are my best friend, lover and soul mate, you have been more than I cold have ever asked and after the last few months more than I thought I deserved, I am grateful to you for sticking by me and for loving me, for letting me take this time and do what I need, all the while you stuck there making sure life carries on as normal. I love you and always will and I will be coming home to you._

Both Bernie and Serena smiled at this and agreed to speak later.

Bernie always loved seening Serena's face but it still didn't stop her missing her. It was only yesterday she had written to Serena telling her all the things she wanted but didn't want to tell her while away. Bernie felt content right now and didn't feel the need to write anything extra but she had a feeling later she would, especially after she started with the things she needed to do today but that could wait a little longer, Bernie sat for a little more time just thinking of her memories with Serena, thinking of her love and knowing she would be doing the same.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, is there anywhere you would like Serena to go or do?


	3. A Letter From Bernie

Bernie had spent the morning pacing around her living room debating on writing to Serena. She didn't know if it was appropriate or not. After a little more deliberation she decided to write the letter. If she decided to give this to Serena when she was home was another matter, one in which she could decided another day. Right now she needed to pretend she could share her pain with her partner....

 

_Serena,_

_It's been a couple of days since I've last heard from you. I know you are busy but I miss you terribly. It's been a tough few days for me and I know when I speak to you, I won't tell you this, I will smile and ask all about your travels and just appreciate looking at your gorgeous face and I will keep this all inside until you are home and then if it's needed I will talk about it then but I'm not sure how I can._

_There's been a couple of issues with Charlotte over the last couple of days. I think she still resents me a little for my career in the Army. She wants to move away and I'm not sure that's the best thing for her. I made the mistake of saying so and all she could say over and over again was that I left her when she was growing up so why should I care if she wanted to move away and if I wanted an opinion I should have been a better mother._

_I have spoken to Cameron and he tells me that Charlotte is still hurt and enjoys lashing out but I'm not sure how to cope with it. I know I left them when they were young but they were with their farther and I always spoke to them at any opportunity while I was deployed and spent every minute with them when I was home._

_I know I have know right speaking about this to you with everything that's happened with Elinor but I feel this might not have an easy fix and I'm not sure what to do._

_I'm hoping it will be sorted before you come home but I'm not too hopeful. In a perfect world I won't have to bother you with this but I'm afraid we don't and we promised no lies once upon a time and I am not breaking that vow to you._

_I know this might bring back memories when and if you finally read this but I will be here, holding you and supporting you._

_I love you Campbell_

_B x_


	4. Rupert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Carol for the suggestions. I'm not sure where I'm going with it yet but I really like your idea.

It had been a couple of days since Bernie and Serena had been able to communicate with FaceTime, they had made do with texting where possible but each missed seeing each other's face. As soon as the wifi was strong enough Serena pressed that green button and waited for her partner to answer.

_I've met someone, no don't look at me like that. I don't mean in that way. You know you're the only one for me. No, he's called Rupert and he's travelling alone. It's a really sad story to be honest. He used to cruise all the time with his best friend, George, but he recently passed away. We got chatting over a glass of Shiraz last night and it's such a sad story. George was his best friend for 40 years and he was in love with him, he never had the courage to tell him before until he went to say goodbye before he died. Rupert admitted he loved him and he had been in love with him from the moment he first saw him but was too scared to say. Apparently the last thing George said before he passed away was, I've loved you from the very first minute we met too. It really got to me Bernie, we were idiots, I can see that now. From that first contact we were supposed to be together. I'm just sorry we wasted so much time but I'm glad we get the chance to show our love to each other. I know I'm not there right now with you but I will be home soon and nothing will make us part again. Are you crying Sweetie?_

Bernie had previously thought she could keep her emotions in check but she was soon realising Serena could read her so easily.

_It's just thinking about what could have been. I think I was just thinking about what my life would have been like without you and I don't ever want to think of that. Anyway Serena, only happy talk remember while you are away. Have you managed to disembark yet or are you working your way through the many bars._

Serena pretended to be shocked at the comment but couldn't help laugh out loud.

_I might have ventured into a couple of the bars on board and tried a couple of different wines and possibly some cocktails and I might have decided to stay on board today. I've lounged around the pool with my book today and met up with Rupert for dinner. He is actually good company, we are even going for a drink later. Wolfe, do not tilt your head like that and raise your eyes, you know you look too cute like that._

Bernie laughed that irresistible laugh and Serena beamed, she missed that smile and laugh.

_My darling, you know I'm pleased you've got some company and I'm happy you're probably helping him too I just couldn't resist winding you up. I hate to do this but I need to get ready for work. I will speak to you later, promise. Say hi to Rupert for me if that's not too weird and have a lovely night. I love you Serena, always are forever._

Serena loves hearing those words and will never tire of hearing them.

_I love you too Sweetie, forever and always. I will speak to you later, hope you have a good evening. Remember to relax though later. I don't want you working too hard and being knackered when I'm home. Miss you Bernie and love you._

Both smiled at each other and blew a kiss to the camera before signing off.

Bernie sighed. How could she be jealous of a man who had lost his best friend without telling him her loved him. She thought on, it's because he was with Serena, her Serena, and she wanting nothing more that to be by her side right now.


	5. Not Quite Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out abut Rupert Bernie can't help feeling jealous.

After signing off their FaceTime chat Bernie couldn't settle. There was something she needed to say. She went up to her bedroom and pulled out her diary with the written letters to Serena in and starting to write...

Serena,

_This is so silly, how can I be jealous of a man that was too afraid to tell his best friend he loved him before it was too late. It's only been a matter of minutes since our last conversation and I can't relax._   
_I know I have no right in thinking this, but why should he, a complete stranger, be by your side, when I need you._   
_I know it's selfish of me and I shouldn't be thinking this but I can't help it. I can't explain how it makes me feel in words that are coherent or sensical._   
_Since your sabbatical, I've missed you more than I thought was possible. My heart aches for you every day, every waking minute you are on my mind. It's your face I see when I close my eyes but what I'm missing most is your presence. You aren't here with me._   
_Things have be tough lately and I think there are times when I'm not coping even more so with you gone but I try. I keep trying because I know that's what you would want me to._   
_I wake up every morning for you Serena, you are the reason I do not give up._   
_There are times in my life where I fear darkness will take over but you are my light, my darling light, you keep shining no matter what happens and you make me feel like I can complete anything._   
_There are however the times like today when the darkness is there threatening everything I do, even making me ridiculously jealous of Rupert, that poor man. It's so sad to think he didn't have the courage and then I feel ridiculous for thinking that._   
_I think while you have been away, it's opened my eyes to so many things, mainly how you are the centre of my world. I know it sounds daft but it's true. I can't think of my life without you in it._   
_I don't know who I was before you. I feel like I have meaning with you, like I can do anything and succeed, even if I do fail it doesn't feel like a failure when you are around._   
_There are times as I'm sure that you are already aware when my mood is maybe a little darker than it should be, I know you are aware. You might think that I don't notice Serena Campbell but I do. I know you won't ask and at times I'm grateful that you don't ask but I see how you change around me. It's so subtle you think I don't know, you get that look in your eye like you just want to protect me, you stand that little bit closer, you softening your voice ever so slightly. It's comforting to know that you notice and that you care. I'm sorry I've never spoken to you about it. I will though, once you're back, you can read this and we will talk. Any questions you want I will answer._   
_I don't want to hide anything. I want you to know everything all those things I've tried to hide away. I want you to know them Serena._

_I love you, always and forever,_   
_B x_

 


	6. Hope

Where had she put it. Bernie was frantically searching her house for he iPad. She had had it yesterday. It had been on her bedside table but it wasn't there now. She knew Serena would be trying to reach her soon and was panicking that she would miss her.

She had thrown everything on the floor from her bedside table, nothing. It wasn't there. Bernie could feel the emotion burning away inside her when she suddenly heard the familiar tone of the FaceTime call.

No all she needed to do was follow the sound. She moved around her bedroom hearing the sound alter in volume. Just as she thought she was getting closer the sound stopped.

Bernie couldn't take it. She felt tears stinging her eyes. She sat curled up on the floor of her room. She was in danger of giving up, things were becoming too much for Bernie without Serena when the iPad started ringing again.

Bernie moved quickly and followed the sound to under the bed. How it got there she would never know.

 _"Serena, I'm here, I'm here, I'm so sorry I missed your call"_ Bernie practically shouted at the iPad.

  
 _"Sweetie don't worry. I don't expect you to be able to answer every time I call, even though I want you too"_ she said with a smile.

Serena smiling was all Bernie needed to feel relaxed. Serena knew something wasn't right with Bernie but she knew not to ask. It was Bernie who had said only happy talk while she was away. Serena hadn't wanted this but she had agreed.

 _"So, tell me, how are you? Have you had a good day today, where are you"_ Bernie didn't even stop for breath.

Serena started to laugh, Bernie missed that sound.

 _"So many questions sweetie, why can't I ever ask you any?"_ Serena asked, Bernie could tell their was a hint of upset in her voice.

_"Because anything I have to say will just remind you of here and I don't want you to think you have to come home sooner than you are ready for. You don't. You need this time. I am happy to wait for you. You know that. I love you. So tell me Campbell, how has your day been?"_

Serena knew better than to argue.

_"Honestly, it's been amazing. We have been to Monaco today. So pretty. I tagged along with Rupert, he showed me the sights. He has be here countless times and loves it. It's such a lovely place, I think it's somewhere we should visit in the future. Then I've been back on the ship, lounging in the sun with a good back and trying the cocktail menu again. You would love it her Bernie, it's so relaxing and nice to be away from all the stress"_

Serena saw Bernies face drop and the comment.

_"Sweetie, no not like that. I hate being away from you. It's just nice being away from the place my daughter died. I want you with me here."_

_"I know and I want to be with you too. We will be together soon enough but right now you are in the best place and sounds like you're having a good time which is all I care about. As long as it's continuing to help you I'm happy."_

_"You are my world Bernie. I can't thank you enough for standing by me while I've left you there on your own. I promise you I will return to you. I think it might be sooner than later too. After talking to Rupert I've realised that life is too short to be away from those you love the most. I want to continue talking to you but the internet is going to run out on me very soon and I don't want you to get cut off. I love you Bernie Wolfe, my Bernie, always and forever. I'll be home with you soon"_

_"I love you too Serena. Continue to stay safe and have a good time. Can't wait to have you home but make sure you are ready to come home before you do. Don't regret coming home early even though I can't wait. Have a lovely evening and I can't wait to speak to you tomorrow. Sweet dreams my love"_

_"Goodnight Sweetie"_

Both blew a kiss to each other and signed off.

For the first time since Serena had left Bernie had hope. She knew Serena would be home to her soon and she couldn't wait. 


	7. Another Letter

Bernie suddenly felt more hopeful after seeing Serena on FaceTime. She finally allowed herself to think and believe Serena would be home soon. 

Her good mood didn't last for long though after she let herself think of the situation that was developing between her and Charlotte. 

She wanted to speak to Serena so once again she took out her pen and diary and started yet another letter that she was still deciding whether to give to Serena upon her return.

 

_Serena,_

_I cant wait to have you home. I don't think I'm ever going to let you go again. I can't tell you what this has done to me while you've been away._

_Things with Charlotte are still not improving. I'm trying though but she doesn't seem to want to know, even Cameron doesnt know what's going on with her. I'm worried but don't know what to do._

_I know you would be able to tell me straight away. I'm trying, but she isn't listening. I know you'll tell me to listen more and I am. She just doesn't make sense._

_I'm worried that I'm a bad mother. Cameron and I have a better relationship but something went wrong with Charlotte. She told me earlier she wished I wasn't her mother._

_I don't even know how to broach this with you. My daughter doesn't want to know me and how can I complain when you've lost your daughter and mine wishes that I wasn't here._

_I don't want you to hate me like I hate myself._

_I think I'll sign off now, before I get a little too depressing._

_Miss you Serena_

 

_Always yours_

_B x_


	8. Work

It was going to be a long day, thought Bernie as she had been called into work early to cope with various staffing problems.

 

She really didn't mind, it gave her something to focus on other than missing Serena. She just pulled up when she realised Serena wouldn't know she was working. She had made sure to let her know when she would be available to talk but this would mess up the schedule.

 

What if Serena called and she missed it. Pull yourself together Bernie thought to herself, she was needed at work and if Serena did try and contact her she would just have to try and call her back. For one of the first times ever Bernie resented going into work.

 

She made the way from the car park while typing a message to Serena.

 

_I have to work darling, please try and FaceTime though if possible, I miss your gorgeous face. Hope wherever you are it's amazing. Love you. B x_

 

Bernie placed the phone back into her pocket when she arrived on the ward. She hasn't received a reply from Serena.

 

The ward looked steady. She noticed Raf was back from his stint upstairs and she was glad of it, she had missed him but she would never admit it to him. He smiled as he saw her.

 

 _"Raf I'll be in the office sorting through some admin until the time my shift starts. However if you need anything give me a shout"_ Bernie said from across the nurses station and wondered into her office.

 

She pulled out her iPad and tried to contact Serena. She didn't expect it to connect.

 

 _Serena hi, I didn't think you'd pick up. Where are you, it looks really dark, I can't see anything_.

 

The screen was black but there was sound albeit muffled. Bernie couldn't make out anything. She tried again but nothing.

 

There was no picture and nothing coherent coming from the other line. She was about to shut it off when she heard Serena's laugh.

 

She looked at the device in her hand. The sound sounded so far away. Bernie tried to turn the volume up. She struggled to make out what was being said. She listened carefully.

 

 _No you can't tell her_ was all Bernie heard.

 

_Serena, can you hear me. What can't you tell me?_

 

Then she heard the laugh again, only this time it seemed closer.

 

 _I wanted it to be a surprise. I had it planned. It didn't go anything like this,_ came a voice, it seemed to be getting louder and a little clearer but still the picture on the screen was blank.

 

Then she heard it. _Raf_. Just one word. _Raf_. She looked up and looked at him.

 

Why was Serena talking about Raf? Then she heard that laugh again. Only this time she knew it wasn't coming from the device.

 

Raf caught Bernie looking and moved to a side to reveal Serena Campbell in a bed on nitrogen oxide as he reset her dislocated shoulder.


	9. Welcome back

The look on Bernie's face said it all. She seemed rooted to the spot. Starting straight ahead looking back at her was Serena, her Serena, on their ward, with a dislocated shoulder. 

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come and give me a kiss" Serena said with a glint in her eye. 

The nitrogen oxide was making her a little too confident. 

"Bernie's she's fine, she might have had a little to drink though" Raf said wanting to reassure her. 

Bernie was suddenly back in the present and remember she could move. Within an instant she was by Serena's side. 

"I've missed you" Bernie said as she kissed her partner. 

"'Missed you you and those lips" Serena winked and Raf laughed. 

"I'll leave you alone I think" and with that he made his way out of the room. 

"What on earth happened. You were supposed to go off and find yourself and now look at you. You didn't even tell me you were coming back" Bernie said half upset but still pleased to have Serena back. 

"Oh don't be like that. I wanted it to be a surprise. I had it all planned but I was nervous needed some Dutch courage so I had a couple and I fell over. My own feet of all things, went right over and landed on my shoulder. It's good stuff this nitrogen oxide thing. No wonder we use it."

Bernie laughed at Serena, she appears to be drunk still. 

"Come here, I want a cuddle" Serena said with her arms outstretched.

"Serena in case you didn't realise, this is a hospital, where you are currently a patient and I don't just wear these scrubs for fun, I wear them because I'm working" Bernie snapped a little. 

"Meanie" was all Serena could say. 

Bernie actually laughed out loud at Serena. She had missed this. Bernie couldn't resist Serena at the best of times and now here she was back home after being a way for so long. 

"Move over" Bernie said as she climbed in bed beside Serena. 

"Everyone will think your sleeping with your patients, what will they think" Serena laughed. 

"Currently I'm not sleeping with anyone and Serena Raf kindly treated you, so you are not my patient" Bernie winked. 

"Good point, can we draw the curtains?" Serena asked. 

"Absolutely not" Bernie managed to say before Serena interrupted her. 

"You mean everyone can watch?" Serena exclaimed. 

"No Serena, as much as your idea sounds fun, your injured, I'm at work and we are in a hospital bed surrounded by friends and colleagues. Rest my love and I'll take you home later then we can say hello properly" Bernie winked as she kissed Serena.


	10. Letter when home

"My darling Serena, 

You're home now and what a surprise that was, you turn up with a dislocated shoulder and then proposition me, oh how I've missed you. 

You are currently sleeping on the sofa, we've only just got back, I think the pain killers are working for you. You look so peaceful. I have missed this so much. 

There's so much I want to say to you but don't know how. I'm happy that you're home but I really wish you had told me. I'd have made sure everything was ready for you. I would have picked you up. 

You being home is fantastic but I've still got issues with Charlotte that I wanted sorting before you came home. 

I'm not going to lie, I wanted more time to sort it out without having to deal with it when you are home. I don't want the distraction and I don't want to have issues with my daughter when you've lost Ellie. 

I had planned to give you these letters when you got home but right now I think I'll keep them safe together and hold on to them for a bit longer. 

While you have been gone this has made it easier. I know we have spoken a lot since you've been gone but these letters have let me tell you what I wanted to but without putting any negativity on you.

I think it's helped me open up more and I am going to try and open up to you more but there's things I still need to work on. 

I will give you these letters at some point but I think I will try and sort things out with Charlotte first I need the closure first.

I will work it out with Charlotte and when I do I will leave you these letters. 

You seem to be waking up now my love, I best go and see to you. 

I love you always and I'm so glad you're home

Forever yours,  
B x


	11. First Day Home

"Bernie, are you there?" came a quiet voice.

Bernie rushed to Serena's side. "I'm here" 

Serena looked up and smile as she saw Bernie's face, "oh how I have missed that face" Serena said. 

Bernie lunged forward and embraced her into a hug. She held tight almost like she couldn't let go. 

"Bernie, it's a little too tight my love" Serena said loosening her grip.

Bernie let go after hearing this, she was just so pleased to see her best friend, her lover, her partner back home with her. 

She had waited months for this, months for Serena to be back in her living room, to be sat opposite her. To be able to speak to her face to face, to be able to smell her perfume. Bernie was pleased she was home but she had wished she had been told. 

Serena could see something in her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Bernie, I wanted it to be a surprise but then I fell and ended up in hospital, it was not what I wanted I promise" 

Bernie looked at her, how could she be mad that she was home, she had wanted this for so long. She smiled at her partner, a smile that showed how much love she had for her. 

They spent the remaining part of the day discussing Serena's travels, listening to the adventures that she had had. Bernie was amazed, Serena had seemed to have travelled everywhere and tried so many different things, she had to admit she was a little jealous. 

The hours passed in no time and before they knew it the outside was filled with darkness. There was a knock on the door. Serena went to stand but Bernie stopped her motioning that she would go. The hallway was in darkness and before finding the light switch Bernie had tripped over Serena's bags that they had dropped on the floor once they arrived home. 

Serena heard the thump and couldn't help but laugh. She listened and waiting patiently for Bernie to return. She didn't have to wait long, Bernie was soon back by her side but she wasn't alone, half of AAU appeared to have come to visit. 

The house was filled with conversation and laughter, Bernie had missed this while Serena was away. She had tried to be sociable but it was difficult, everywhere she looked she was reminded of Serena. This, the busy house, the noise, the laughter, the friendship was what her life should be. She sat back and watched Serena in her element, everyone listening to every word she had to say. 

She decided this was a good time to disappear upstairs and take Serena's bag and start to unpack for her, after all with only one working arm it would be difficult. Bernie moved the bag upstairs and started to unpack, for someone that had travelled for months, she didn't have too many clothes. Bernie was getting to the bottom of the bag when she noticed a small package, neatly wrapped, in silver tissue paper with a bow and a tag, one word, Bernie, was written carefully in Serena's writing. 

Bernie knew she should wait, but she couldn't. She sat at the edge of the bed and let her hands slowly unwrap the package. Once the paper was off it revealed a small wooden box, Bernie lifted the lid and noticed it was filled with envelopes addressed to her.

She didn't move. She sat on the bed just starring. She wasn't sure how long she had been there before she became aware of someone else sat on the bed with her. A hand reached out to touch hers. The contact brought her back to the room. 

The house was now completely silent. Bernie looked at the clock, almost two hours had passed since she came upstairs.

"Everyone has gone, the said to say goodbye and that they love you" Serena said.

"I'm so sorry Serena, I thought I was helping and then I found these and then time stood still, I haven't read any I promise" Bernie said quickly.

"Well lets change that shall we, after all they are addressed to you" Serena said with a smile as she picked up the first letter.


End file.
